Winter's End
by latinisdead
Summary: Carol finds herself with Daryl. This is a romantic short story with them as lovers. Please read, enjoy and comment with reviews. I am always accepting new ideas, so if you want a story, please ask in a PM.


Winter's End

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings: this is rated M for nudity and mature adult content. Season 5 or so right after they entered Alexandria Safe Zone this is a single one shot This is your only spoiler warning, please do not read this chapter if you haven't seen season 5. This was one of the hardest Caryl moments I've ever had to write with them. This is a private moment between two that had a lot of time to grow and heal. Please review, and comment. This was also written on the fly; forgive me if there are mistakes.**

She stood there by the window for the longest time with her eyes transfixed on how the moon light shimmered over the gleam of white that littered the ground around them. Carol's nude body cascades in the long shadows as she watches the wind pick up the powdery snow and spreads it like icing sugar across the sky.

Memories of her daughter's face smiles back at her as she dances in the snow like it was yesterday. Carol's fingers stretch out placing the palm flat against the cold glass as she realizes why she woke in the first place. She glances back to the bed, where her lover lay out cold snoring, she smiles at how making love can tucker a strong man out.

With the flat of her palm she places it gently against her womb remembering all the details of Sophia's birth. This day, marked her transcendent into the world. This day she felt the quake in her heart as the snow drifts outside in swirling patterns. This day marks the new start with the man she loves.

She felt his warmth as he slips an arm around her, kissing the top of her head. His other hand reaches for her fingers and pulls her close to his body.

"Tell me?" Daryl's lip caresses her ear as he did hours ago.

"I thought you were sleeping." She turns her face up to him as his lips met hers in a soft kiss before he pulls back.

"I felt you leave."

"I'm here." The tears seem to just flow.

"Tell me?" he asks again.

"Sophia...she loved the snow. One year, me and Ed with Sophia, she was six at the time, drove all the way to Montana. It wasn't a bad trip. Ed, he had his moments."

Daryl hums.

"When we got there, it was raining hard…" her voice laughs. "But on Christmas morning there was enough snow fallen for her to play outside."

Her voice was soothing as he leans his chin on her shoulder. "Continue."

"I stayed in doors that day." She intentionally rubs her sore fingers, feeling the pain shoot down into the palm, flexing them as she did to help ease the pain. He notices and takes a hold of her hand massaging.

"My aunt taught me too cook, bake, and so while the kids were outside, we hung back working on the dishes."

"I like your cooking."

"I think we had goose, stuffing, like a wild rice and sausage gravy, and mashed turnips. Sophia hated them, always spat them out. Ed, he was on his best behaviour. We got along. He enjoyed that time, when it was had, it was good."

Her voice trails off basking in the silence while he pulls her closer into his warmth. They met by chance, or was it fate? His lips found a patch of skin between her neck and ear brushing away the saltiness of her tears.

She leans into his mouth once his connects with hers. Soft kisses, as their tongues meet and tangle in a private dance directed by them. She shivers at the sensation of how deeply connected they are. This sends a message to him as his hand palms a breast feeling the nipple harden in stiff peak.

His hand trails to the other breast repeating the same motions and toyed with her until he could hear her breath hitching in and a light moan escapes the back of her throat.

Her hand catches his, pulling him down her middle and with a flat palm she hold him there. With a calloused thumb he traces the last connection to Sophia just above the pubic bone.

"When Sophia was born, it snowed like this."

She tangles her fingers with his stilling them there, pressing in holding on to the memory of her daughter. It said, maybe one day, perhaps if you want, and he squeezes back returning his understanding. They stood there for the longest time allowing their silence to talk for them.

Her eyes said it all, how she loved him. They didn't need to show publically, like Glenn and Maggie have. If people knew they didn't mention it, nor did they question them. They just were and that's all they needed.

She smirked and spoke again. "Maggie told me she's pregnant."

She felt him nod, and he found his voice. "Hershel would love that."

"And Beth." She adds.

His chest rises up in pain with the memory still fresh like the driven snow. Her free hand slides up to touch his face. "I know you."

He knows this. She kisses him through the trail of tears. She finds herself being lifted up and carried to their bed.

"You're my winter's end."

Together they move in unison.

Fin.


End file.
